footballidentityfandomcom-20200215-history
Brett Flanders
Brett Flanders is a professional footballer currently playing for Dolphins in Scotland's second divison. The 21 year old central defender is a life long Chelsea fan, and has been looking to embark on a new adventure and was delighted by giving the chance to show his worth at the club, Dolphins. Brett started his football out in season 21, with current employees Dolphins, and has since grown to be a defensive hero for the club. Debut) Brett Flanders started out with a debut for newly promoted Dolphins against Royal Phoenix FC, where the player received the Man of the Match award for his performance, in a match that ended in a 1-1 draw. Brett used his strength to save his team from conceding- only for his team to concede a late goal and to miss out on three points. After the game, Brett admitted it was a "Very good debut from himself, but the one thing that I missed out on was the three points for the team, but the performance was very good." Dolphins career) Brett, after an impressive debut since joining on a free transfer, started the clubs next fixture too. Dolphins defeated Short Kilts 11-0, and defender Flanders was on the end of a comfortable win. His first big test came for Dolphins against Istanbulls- a team pushing for promotion- away from home. The result was 2-0 to the hosts, but Brett wasn't great through out, and he admitted it was a "major disappointment to lose." Dolphins' next league encounter was against the expected champions, The Panthers. The result was 2-1, but many credited Dolphins for an impressive display, and Brett felt "Our status in this league was justified despite the result." Dolphins then went on a two match winning run, only for that to end in yet another slimmer defeat at home to Black Hawks. The 21 year old put in a good shift for his team in defense, though. He put another good performance out in the sides' 9-3 victory over Italian-made side Grifone. Brett said "This was certainly one of my best games for the club, and the club and players were fantastic today." The player is the current club captain, too. He has a friendship with many of the clubs players, including the club manager, Artur Aszi and the goalkeeper Andrew Harvey are the most commonly known, as well as many more. Despite having several offers to join other clubs, before and after he signed for the club, he admitted that "Dolphins haven't let me down yet so I'll certainly be staying here for the foreseeable future. I would love to help the team win promotion to the top flight of Scottish football, and my manager has been a fantastic man-management boss to the club, and I'm very happy to be playing for such a wonderful football club." Statistics) Brett Flanders has so far made 8 league appearances for Dolphins, with an average match rating of 8.0 and one Man of the Match award to his name. He has succeeded in 97% of his passes so far, with an average of 0.5 important passes per match. He also has an average of 2.6 interceptions per match for his club, and 0.1 key headers with 0.4 clearances made. Awards) This player has yet to win an award.